Los Santos Vagos (3D Universe)
Los Santos Vagos are a Mexican street gang. They are located in Los Santos, with territory in East Los Santos, Los Flores, Las Colinas and East Beach. LSV members include drug-dealer Big Poppa and homosexual Freddy. Los Santos Vagos, when translated from Spanish to English, literally means "The Vague Saints" seen wearing yellow bandanas. The Los Santos Vagos have hilly territiory (Las Colinas, Los Flores, and East Beach) as their turf. They have a fierce rivalry with the Varrios Los Aztecas, another Mexican gang in Los Santos, and a rivalry with the Grove Street Families. They're affiliated with the San Fierro Rifa, who are former enemies, and the Ballas. Despite this, the Vagos and Ballas will insult and attack each other on the streets. There are three different members that walk and drive around their territories. The first member is shirtless, wears a yellow bandana, black pants, gray shoes and has tattoos. The second member wears a white beater, yellow bandana, beige khaki pants and white and black sneakers. The last member wears a white beater, yellow bandana, navy shorts, knee high white socks and black sandals. The Vagos pose a threat to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' protagonist Carl Johnson, and will attack him, if they see him. One of The Vagos first appearence in the storyline was during the mission Catalyst, which sees Carl and Ryder stealing weaponry and ammunition from a train, and having to kill a number of Vagos and Ballas gang members to get them. During the OG Loc mission, Carl and OG Loc chase Vagos gang member Freddy across parts of Los Santos before being confronted by more Vagos gang members (whom are all killed). Big Smoke appears to be having problems with the Vagos gang, and along with Carl, meet two Vagos drug dealers, who have Smoke's drugs, in the mission Running Dog. After failing to hand the drugs back to Smoke, one is injured after Smoke sneaks up from behind and swings at the gangster with a baseball bat and the other is chased down and murdered by Carl. Then Smoke hears from Frank Tenpenny that the Vagos are meeting some San Fierro Rifa and cutting some kind of deal. At Unity Station Four Vagos gang members jump onto the train just leaving the station, and are chased and killed by Smoke and Carl. Officer Tenpenny also has issues with the Vagos, and sends Carl to burn down some Vagos homes, in the mission Burning Desire. The Vagos, after taking losses at the hands of Carl Johnson, gain the territories of the Varrio Los Aztecas, when the later gang dissolves due to their leader, Cesar Vialpando, leaving Los Santos. The territories include El Corona, Little Mexico and Unity Station. The Vagos begin to become more powerful within the city. Carl and Cesar realize that the Vagos, the Ballas and Russian Mafia are working with one another against the Grove Street Families, buying drugs and selling them in the city. The Vagos remain in the Aztecas territories until Carl and Cesar return to Los Santos, and they reclaim El Corona as Aztecas territory in the mission Los Desperados. The Vagos are then forced to leave Little Mexico and El Corona, and return to their north-eastern bases in the city. The Vagos, along with the Ballas, Rifa and Russian Mafia gang members all work together during the final mission to try and kill Carl Johnson and protect their leader Big Smoke. However, the Vagos take a number of losses to Carl and if the player chooses, can take over all of their territories in Los Santos, thus ending the Vagos gang for good, and they will never appear in the game again. Gang Cars The Los Santos Vagos drive moderate cars, and the only four door vehicle that is suited for drive-bys is the Oceanic, as with the Oceanic, the Vagos also drive the Hermes and the Tornado. The Oceanic and Tornado are common in this territory, however if the player takes over all the territories then the Oceanic and the Tornado become extremely rare and will only appear in Vigilante or Firefighter missions. The radio stations that the Vagos listen to are K-DST and Master Sounds 98.3. Trivia *An outlaw motorcycle club exists called the Vagos. *If the Player Recruits a Vagos Gang Member (after enabling the recruit pedestrians cheat), and starts a gang war, the recruited Vagos gang member/s will immediately turn on the player *Vago is spanish for tramp or slacker. Gallery de:Los Santos Vagos es:Los Santos Vagos fi:Los Santos Vagos pl:Los Santos Vagos pt:Los Santos Vagos Category:Latino Gangs Category:Street Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas